This invention relates to a switch-featuring ON/OFF timing control of lights. This multi-setting and easy-to-install light switch controller consists of a cover unit, a base unit, and an electronic unit. The electronic unit which contains two Printed Circuit Board Assemblies (hereafter called PCBAs) in-between the case unit and base unit provides the function of setting up information and trigging of relays to perform ON/OFF control of lights. A commercial common-use contact maker can be fitted to this switch. Based on the design concept and structure of this switch, the installation of this switch will not be in conflict with any conventional switches. By this design a user is able to set the user's own schedule to automatically turn on or off the lights at a designated time.
During the last twenty years there has been rapid progress in developing electronic devices. It is becoming increasingly apparent that a product with multiple functions is the new trend. The conventional light switch controller has many drawbacks such as (1) it must be activated by hands;(2) it lacks of the function of setting on/off timing; (3) it inherently interferes with some light devices ;(4) it is compatible problems with some existent light switches.